Après
by Evalyre
Summary: 21 Janvier 1941, le vrai Capitaine Jack Harkness se retrouve seul ce soir-là, une fois le dénommé James Harper disparu...
1. Chapter 1

Il était parti. Et Jack ne savait ni où, ni pourquoi. Il doutait même de son existence à présent que tout était fini. Une grande lumière éblouissante, une sensation de vertige et d'irréalité et il se retrouvait seul sur la piste de danse, des larmes sur les joues, avec l'impression bizarre d'avoir été débarrassé de son âme. Mais pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, il était vivant. Pleinement.

Une fois la vive lumière disparue, Jack, étourdi, ressentit soudain les regards étonnés posés sur lui, planté au milieu de la piste, faisant le salut militaire. Le ridicule de la situation ne parvint pas jusqu'à sa conscience. Il voyait encore la silhouette de l'inconnu s'évanouir dans le néant. Il avait encore le goût du plus beau baiser du monde sur les lèvres et il pouvait encore imaginer contre lui le corps de l'autre pressé contre ses hanches, sa poitrine et les bras réconfortants, amoureux, passés autour de lui.

Il avait fait de cette nuit la plus belle des nuits. Même si son cerveau se refusait encore à traduire complètement le message sibyllin que l'étranger n'avait cessé de lui donner toute la soirée. Il sentait confusément qu'il avait eu raison de braver sa propre crainte et le regard des autres. Avoir invité cet homme à danser était l'acte le plus courageux qu'il aurait à faire de sa vie.

La musique parvint de nouveau à ses oreilles, et assez rapidement, trop rapidement, tous ses sens un instant engourdis reprirent normalement du service. Il sentit les autres évoluer autour de lui, et dès qu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps, il se dirigea machinalement vers les chaises autour des tables pour s'asseoir, comme assommé. Il ressentait soudain un grand déchirement au fond de lui. Un affreux constat. Un inconnu, venu de nulle part, venait de marquer son être et son âme au fer rouge. Et il avait disparu. Jack devrait vivre désormais avec le souvenir de ce moment, à la fois le plus magnifique et le plus douloureux de sa vie.

– Capitaine... Capitaine ?

Il reconnut la voix de Georges. Déférente, inquiète. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée, multipliant les gestes d'attention et de respect à son égard. Il cilla. Acceptant enfin de revenir dans la réalité. Il poussa un lourd soupir et posa ses yeux sur sa main encore tremblante. Cette main virile qui avait étreint un homme après l'avoir invité sur la piste de danse.

– Capitaine ? Ça va ?

Jack soupira de nouveau et murmura, sans relever les yeux :

– Oui, Georges, ça va...

Le jeune soldat se dandina à ses côtés, hésitant entre s'asseoir près de lui, rester respectueusement debout, ou s'éloigner...

– Vous... vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Jack fit lentement non de la tête. A présent, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, qu'un seul besoin : s'éloigner, sortir de de cette salle, retrouver sa chambre et ne penser qu'à ce pur moment de bonheur, pour le rendre moins fugace.

Il se fichait de ce que les autres avaient vu ou de ce qu'ils se souvenaient. Il se fichait de savoir si certaines personnes le jugeaient différemment ou critiquaient son attitude. Il se fichait de ce que ses hommes penseraient de lui. Il était leur Capitaine. Ses hommes lui devaient le même respect qu'avant. Cela ne se discutait pas. C'était la guerre.

Georges murmura rapidement, avant de s'éloigner :

– Je vous apporte un verre d'eau, Capitaine.

Jack ferma les yeux.

 _« – Je vous sers un verre, Capitaine ?_

– _Un verre d'eau. »_

Les souvenirs affluaient. Son sourire éclatant, son regard clair posé sur lui, l'intonation grave de sa voix. Sa main dans la sienne.

 _« – Capitaine James Harper, 70e division. »_

Jack réalisa soudain qu'en partant, Miss Sato l'avait appelé.

 _« On a besoin de toi, Jack ! »_ Jack ?

Il avait vaguement entendu cet appel... Alors trop bouleversé pour en prendre vraiment conscience, à présent, il se souvenait : Jack. Elle l'avait appelé Jack. Pourquoi ?

Lui revenait soudain en mémoire la surprise de l'inconnu quand il s'était présenté. Un grand mystère. Et pourquoi cette insistance à lui signifier qu'il devait profiter de cette nuit comme étant la dernière ?

Comme s'il savait tellement plus de choses que quiconque.

Un verre d'eau se matérialisa à côté de ses mains qui tremblaient un peu moins, mettant fin à ses interrogations. Cette fois, Jack releva la tête et esquissa un sourire poli au jeune homme, visiblement très inquiet, qui y vit une invitation à s'installer près de lui.

– Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

– Merci Georges.

Jack apprécia l'eau fraîche coulant dans sa gorge serrée. Il reprit pied dans la réalité pour de bon.

Autour de lui, on dansait et discutait comme si rien ne s'était passé. On ne le regardait même pas. Ou même plus. Tant mieux. Seul son soldat intrigué et attentif, assis à ses côtés, lui rappelait ce qui était arrivé.

Il soupira à nouveau, finissant le verre d'eau d'un trait pour reprendre contenance.

 _« – Un Capitaine se doit de prévenir ses hommes des risques qu'ils encourent. »_

Les souvenirs de cette soirée n'allaient pas le quitter ainsi. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, pris d'un léger vertige.

– Capitaine !

Georges fit un mouvement pour le retenir. Jack le repoussa gentiment en se rasseyant.

– Je vais bien, Georges. Juste un peu fatigué. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

– Je vous raccompagne, Capitaine.

Déjà debout, le jeune homme loyal ne lui laissait que peu de chance de discuter. Jack sourit intérieurement. Avant ce soir, jamais il n'aurait envisagé qu'un de ses soldats l'aimait peut-être autrement qu'on aimait et respectait son capitaine. Il se leva lentement et fit face au jeune homme.

– Merci, Georges, mais je préfère que vous vous amusiez ce soir. On ne sait pas ce que nous réserve demain.

– Nous ne faisons qu'un exercice, Capitaine.

– C'est pourtant quand on s'y attend le moins que tout peut basculer...

Jack venait de citer l'autre homme avec une grande tendresse.

– Comment ça ?

– Restez, Georges. Faites de cette nuit, une de vos plus belles nuits !

Sans plus discuter, Jack se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelques-uns de ses hommes le virent récupérer son manteau. Ah ! Ce manteau...

– Vous partez, Capitaine ? Demanda Tim, étonné.

Jack sourit à ses jeunes soldats.

– Je suis un peu fatigué, Messieurs. Mais amusez-vous, jeunes gens! Et ne rentrez pas avant la fin du bal! C'est un ordre! Compris ?

Certains rirent volontiers.

– Reposez-vous, Capitaine, déclara un autre avec une grande affection dans la voix.

– A demain, Capitaine, enchaîna un autre tout joyeux.

Georges l'aida à enfiler son manteau, laissant glisser la main, l'air de rien, sur le col et l'épaule de Jack.

Ce dernier, souriant, salua rapidement ses hommes agglutinés dans le hall d'entrée :

– Messieurs !

Ils se mirent au garde à vous. Il était aimé de ses hommes et le leur rendait bien. Mais ce soir, il ne penserait qu'à lui. Georges crut bon d'ajouter faiblement, presque triste :

– Bonne nuit, Capitaine.

Jack l'entendit à peine, et s'éloigna du Ritz sans le moindre remords.


	2. Chapter 2

L'air frais de ce mois de janvier lui fit du bien. Il n'était pas tard. Il aurait largement le temps de rentrer avant le couvre-feu.

Il croisa quelques badauds qui le saluèrent, impressionnés par son uniforme. Il n'était pas orgueilleux, mais il estimait qu'il avait mérité son grade de Capitaine, à force de courage et de dignité. A son sens, le rang allait avec les responsabilités et les risques. On ne pouvait usurper un tel grade sans en assumer les conséquences. L'homme qu'il avait rencontré ce soir avait tout du Capitaine. Il avait cru lire dans ses yeux, suffisamment de souffrance pour ne pas l'avoir volé et suffisamment de responsabilités lui incombaient pour qu'une jeune femme finisse par l'implorer.

 _« On a besoin de toi ! »_

Il ignorait de quelle nature était ce devoir impérieux qui avait rappelé cet homme, il ne savait où. Mais il le comprenait. Bon sang oui ! Il le comprenait.

Quand le jour se lèverait sur le 22 janvier 1941, Jack aussi serait prêt à faire son devoir. A sacrifier sa vie, si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Mais pour l'heure, passant la porte de sa chambre, il allait repenser à tout ce qui avait fait de cette soirée, la plus belle de sa vie.

Il s'allongea tout habillé et ferma les yeux. Si ce devait être sa dernière nuit, il la passerait en compagnie de cet homme magnifique qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Un homme dont il ne savait finalement rien, mais auquel il aurait confié sa vie, son corps, et lui avait donné son âme. Jack soupira de bien-être. Repenser à celui qui s'était présenté sous le nom de James Harper lui mettait du baume au cœur et au corps. Jamais il n'avait frémi autant que dans ces bras affectueux. Son cœur s'emballait encore en songeant qu'il avait fait le premier pas vers lui, pas tout à fait certain alors d'être bien accueilli. La main de cet homme acceptant la sienne et mêlant ses doigts aux siens avait suffi à embraser ses sens et son esprit.

 _« Non, je n'ai personne. »_

Jack l'avait jaugé à ce moment-là. Il avait déjà dans l'idée qu'il allait revenir ou rester auprès de cet homme. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu passer la porte d'entrée, tant les mots et la voix triste de l'homme l'avaient imprégné.

 _« Il se peut que je sois obligé de partir avant la fin de la soirée. »_

Jack s'en fichait alors car il avait fait le premier pas, et l'autre l'avait compris et accepté.

Il se tourna sur le côté, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Un homme si beau, si mystérieux. Il était tombé sous son charme dès le départ, avec son aura d'assurance et de force tranquille. Et cette tristesse, cette souffrance terrible dans son regard si vieux lui avaient immédiatement donné envie de le consoler entre ses bras.

Il avait senti d'ailleurs cette force, cette sincérité et puis tout son amour, quand ils avaient dansé ensemble. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais ressenti autant d'émotions aussi intenses en même temps. Persuadé d'être tombé amoureux, certes, mais d'avoir été payé de cet amour en retour. Oui, car, à sa manière, l'homme était tombé amoureux de lui, prêt à sacrifier cet amour pour le pousser à passer une nuit dans les bras d'une femme.

Il fallait croire que la guerre accélérait tout. Il aurait entendu la même histoire de la bouche d'un de ses soldats, il se serait contenté de sourire poliment, se gardant de juger une liaison tout de même un peu trop rapide et donc, forcément peu fiable. Il aurait même fait une réflexion mettant en garde son soldat devant cet amour qui ne pouvait être qu'un leurre.

Il n'avait pas vécu un leurre. Il avait vécu, en l'espace de quelques heures, la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'un homme pouvait connaître dans sa vie. Fulgurante, inattendue, passionnée et réconfortante à la fois. Avoir tenu cet homme contre lui, lui avait procuré les mêmes fabuleuses sensations qu'un acte d'amour. Cet homme lui avait fait le cadeau de ce baiser incroyable, au risque de ne pouvoir rentrer dans la lumière et partir.


	3. Chapter 3

Certes, Jack ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé. Mais à présent, allongé sur son lit, il réalisait qu'il avait toujours vaguement su que cet homme et sa compagne n'étaient, soit pas tout à fait réels, soit pas tout à fait à leur place. Certes, personne n'avait remis en question leur présence à ce bal. A part Audrey qui avait insulté Toshiko. Jack était intervenu parce que, d'une part, il ne voulait pas d'histoire durant cette soirée, d'autre part, parce qu'on n'insultait pas une dame, quelle qu'elle soit. Et de ce qu'il en savait, Audrey ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle quand il s'agissait d'attaquer une éventuelle rivale.

C'est vrai, il le reconnaissait à présent, la présence de ce Capitaine seul, sans uniforme, au bras d'une japonaise, fut-elle espionne, à ce bal où ils n'étaient visiblement pas invités, était étrange, tout comme leur manière de disparaître, et le prénom que Miss Sato avait employé pour nommer ce soit-disant James Harper.

Il ne ferait pas de recherche à ce nom. Il réalisa alors seulement qu'il avait su. Ce n'était pas son nom. Il avait disparu. Voilà tout.

Il n'avait aucune explication rationnelle pour expliquer ces bizarreries. Et il reconnaissait ne pas en avoir d'irrationnelles non plus. Il n'était pas friand de ce genre d'histoires. Fantômes et voyages temporels, (choses qu'aimait particulièrement Georges) le laissaient relativement indifférent. Mais force était de constater que c'était arrivé. Ou pas. Peu importait après tout.

Jack soupira d'aise, et se remit sur le dos, les yeux sur le plafond craquelé de sa chambre. Il avait vaguement compris que quelque chose faisait de cet homme un être mystérieux, presque irréel. Et pourtant, le souvenir des sensations éprouvées pour l'avoir tenu dans ses bras n'était pas irréel. Le goût suave de ses lèvres contre les siennes, d'une langue qui avait caressé la sienne n'était pas une vue de l'esprit. Jack ferma les yeux. Bon dieu, non !

Comme il aurait regretté que l'inconnu parte sans l'embrasser ! Car, pour tout dire, il n'aurait pas osé faire le premier pas. Après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il préférait passer la soirée avec lui, puis l'avoir invité sur la piste de danse devant tout le monde, Jack n'aurait pas eu le courage de réclamer le baiser. Un baiser qui, pourtant serait venu naturellement après leur danse. Plongés dans un univers où il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, ils se seraient embrassé si la lumière intense n'avait pas marqué le départ de son inconnu.

D'ailleurs, à cette seconde précise, Jack était passé d'une joie extrême à une sorte de stupeur, proche du désespoir. Puis l'homme lui avait dit qu'il devait partir. Jack avait compris. L'autre avait utilisé les bons mots pour le convaincre.

 _« – Je dois partir. C'est mon devoir. »_

Que ne ferait-il pas lui-même au nom du devoir, soupira Jack en passant une main derrière sa tête.

En cet instant, son cœur avait pourtant crié : « Non ! Reste là ! Avec moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! » Mais sa tête avait accepté. Son cœur s'était déchiré en laissant les bras, les mains, les laisser s'éloigner pour faire ensuite un bond en le voyant revenir vers lui.

Oh bon Dieu ! Jack avait à peine été surpris qu'il l'embrasse. Il était surtout très heureux que ce fut un tel besoin pour l'autre aussi. Et Jack lui était aussi reconnaissant que ce fut pour un tel baiser. Long, savoureux, désespéré, amoureux, sincère. Pas uniquement par convention. Pas seulement un baiser d'adieu comme le baiser qu'il avait donné à Nancy quelques heures plus tôt.

Non, ce devait être leur seul et unique baiser, à la fois leur premier et le dernier. Celui de l'amour et du désespoir. Celui qui devait sceller leurs sentiments réciproques et préparer leur séparation.

Avec ce souvenir merveilleux, revenait soudain celui de la déchirure terrible ressentie à son départ. Jack s'obligea à remonter le flot de sa mémoire vacillante et ancrer ses sensations dans le souvenir de leurs mains unies pour la première fois.

Avec le recul, Jack se trouva presque ridicule en repensant à son embarras immense lorsque les deux amoureux avaient failli les surprendre. A cet instant, il avait été tellement bouleversé de constater que l'autre était prêt à répondre à ses avances. Puis effrayé par le tsunami de sensations formidables qui l'avait alors submergé, il avait sèchement refusé l'invitation aux avances coquines de l'inconnu visiblement peu embarrassé par la situation. Ce fut aussi une manière de lui signifier qu'il ne voulait pas de cet amour-là. Pas comme ça, pas brutal, pas futile. Sur ce point-là, Jack était plutôt traditionaliste. Certes, la guerre « facilitait » les coups de canif à ses principes, mais globalement, l'amour avait un sens pour lui. Il n'était pas juste question de se retrouver pour assouvir des pulsions physiques.

Jack se renfrogna. Avec son charme fou et son sourire ravageur, tant pis si cet homme avait connu d'autres conquêtes. Jack avait eu sa part. Et quelle part ! Cet homme s'était donné à lui. Il ne pouvait en douter. Et n'en douterait jamais. Et, bien avant de l'embrasser, ils n'avaient cessé d'échanger des regards à la dérobée au long de la soirée. La complicité entre eux allait au-delà du fait d'être deux capitaines de leur compagnie et de la souffrance qu'accompagnait une telle responsabilité.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à se confier à personne à ce sujet. On lui avait tellement appris à se taire et garder ses états d'âme pour lui. Un héros ne se plaignait pas et ne pouvait pas avoir peur. L'avoir reconnu auprès d'un tel homme qui avait vécu les pires atrocités lui avait fait du bien. Ce dernier avait accueilli cet aveu avec la gravité et l'émotion qui convenaient. Comprenant à la fois ce que coûtait un tel aveu à un capitaine et le soulagement que cela pouvait procurer.

Jack aurait tellement besoin de sa présence par la suite ! Pas seulement amoureuse. Celle qui rassure, qui réconforte lors de décisions difficiles. Il se sentait tellement seul face à l'horreur. Certes, il avait les épaules pour cela. Il faisait son devoir. Mais c'était tellement plus facile d'avoir un être qui vous comprenait, sans juger, et appuyait votre démarche.

Jack se releva et entreprit d'enlever son uniforme qu'il plia soigneusement sur la chaise. Puis il se prépara pour la nuit, se coucha et sourit dans le noir.

Il revivait encore et encore les moments de cette rencontre insensée, gravant dans sa mémoire les mots, les expressions, les attitudes de cet homme. Ses sourires parfois encourageants, parfois tristes, parfois lumineux, comme celui de leur rencontre.

La photo ! Bon sang ! Il se souvenait de la photo prise par le gérant du Ritz! Peut-être aurait-il le temps d'aller la lui demander. Elle lui permettrait peut-être d'ancrer plus encore des souvenirs déjà volatiles.

Il s'endormit enfin, épuisé, rêvant des bras amoureux de l'inconnu autour de lui, presque dans un état de bonheur fantasmagorique.


	4. Chapter 4

Au matin, il se leva comme d'habitude. Il fut prêt à faire face à ses hommes, à la réalité. Il sourit lorsque ses soldats s'inquiétèrent de sa santé. Il se présenta comme un capitaine jovial, inquiet de leur propre santé, les rassurant sur l'exercice du jour. Tout se passerait bien. Qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de rien.

Il avait la sensation bizarre d'être habité par un fantôme. Un fantôme bienfaisant qui marchait avec lui, vers les avions, qui le voyait répéter avec ses hommes les manœuvres à effectuer, s'assurer que tout le monde avait bien compris. Qui monta avec lui dans son appareil. Qui effectua les vérifications de routine.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chercher la photo. Non. Il avait oublié d'aller la chercher. Il préférait chérir le souvenir de sa soirée devenue comme ce nuage vaporeux qui l'entourait à présent. Il n'avait pas besoin de rendre ce moment plus réel.

Au moment du décollage, il passa la main sur son manteau. Il appela toutes les forces positives que cet homme aurait pu lui apporter s'il avait été son amant. Tout comme ses hommes qui pensèrent à leur compagne ou leur mère, avant le décollage, il songea à Lui.

 _« – C'est juste un entraînement de routine, je ne risque pas vraiment de mourir._

– _Oui, et c'est à ce moment qu'ils vous attrapent, quand vous vous y attendez le moins. Personne ne connaît l'avenir. »_

Il sourit et son escadrille décolla. Non, personne ne connaissait l'avenir.

 _« Faites de cette nuit la plus belle de toute votre vie. Vous êtes en vie, là, maintenant. Vos hommes vont bien._

– _Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? »_

Les souvenirs revenaient encore en filigrane dans tous ses agissements. Tout se déroulait parfaitement. Ses hommes avaient bien retenu leur entraînement. Tout allait bien.

 _« – Qui sait ce qui peut se passer demain ? »_

Ces paroles résonnèrent en lui lorsque l'un de ses soldats, complètement paniqué lui signala deux formations de Messerschmitts sur son écran radar. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack les voyait lui aussi et continua à donner ses ordres. Il se prépara à les recevoir à sa manière.

 _« – C'est peut-être votre dernière chance. »_

Jack hurla de joie. Il venait d'en abattre deux ! Mais il était conscient qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Il fit manœuvrer ses hommes dans un repli stratégique.

 _« – C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. »_

Il rassura ses hommes quand son avion fut touché, leur demanda de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Et abattit un troisième ennemi. Le feu se déclara à bord. Coincé dans l'appareil endommagé qui perdait de l'altitude, il lui était impossible de sauter. Le temps sembla alors s'étirer soudain. Son avion allait exploser en plein ciel. Il garda son sang-froid. Ses hommes semblaient hors de portée des allemands. Il avait fait son devoir.

 _« – Eh bien, profitons-en pendant qu'il est encore temps. »_

Jack ferma les yeux. Il ne savait comment, mais IL avait eu raison.

Il sourit. Le fantôme de l'inconnu au sourire si doux lui tendait la main. Il la prit. Et se laissa conduire sur la piste. Il danserait contre lui... Un ange. A jamais...

 _« That certain Night, The night we met_

 _There was magic abroad in the air.  
There were angels dancing_ _at the Ritz,  
And a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square. »_


End file.
